Snow
by redsandman99
Summary: A secret santa fic for XxShawns Guardian AngelxX. It's Christmas morning and Shawn decides to not only have some fun in the snow, but he's going to have some fun with his lover as well.


_This one is for XxShawns Guardian AngelxX, who came up with this excellent Secret Santa idea. I've never even attempted to do this pairing before now so I hope this turns out okay!_

Shawn looked out the window and watched the snow fall. It was Christmas morning and he and John were enjoying it all to themselves in a cabin they had rented. Last week they had spent two days with John's family and then they spent the three days after that with Rebecca and the kids to make up for the fact that they were going to be spending Christmas by themselves.

The whole thing had actually been John's idea. He had suggested it to Shawn during the first week of December and Shawn had absolutely loved the idea. The sad fact was that ever since right before Summerslam, the two of them hadn't gotten to spend nearly enough time together. Shawn was back on the road doing his DX thing with Hunter and John was still retired. This little Christmas to themselves was exactly what they needed.

Shawn looked away from the window so he could glance back at his lover. John still hadn't woken up yet. For a moment, Shawn thought about going over there and waking his fellow Texan up to either get some Christmas nooky or to open presents, but decided to hold off on both options. There was something else that he needed to do first. It was something he had wanted to do for awhile now, but he had never gotten around to trying it out yet. _Now's the perfect time though_, he told himself. _It's been snowing since last night and there's got to be at least a foot of it on the ground now._

Making sure to be very quiet so he wouldn't disturb John, Shawn put on his coat, gloves and boots before going outside. It was so cold out there that he almost reconsidered his plans completely and went back inside. But his fantasy was calling to him and he couldn't give up on it now. He began walking around to the left side of the house (although it was more like a waddle because the snow was so deep). "Holy crap it is cold," he muttered under his breath. "Why can't it ever snow in warm weather? That would be so---ah damn it, that's cold!" A whole bunch of snow had just gotten into his boot. He stopped to try to dig it out, but doing that didn't really help because that made his glove cold and wet. Sighing in frustration, he just kept going until he got to the pile of logs that was his destination.

"Don't fall, don't fall," he muttered under his breath as he climbed up the logs and made his way up to the roof. It wasn't an easy thing to do by any means because of the snow, but he did manage to make it up there. _That wasn't too hard. I probably only pulled a couple of muscles in the process._ He walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. He watched as John walked out of the cabin and call out his name. He almost yelled for his lover to look up, but he bit his tongue at the last minute. If John saw him up there, there was no way that the former wrestling god would let him do this without a fight. _Of course I really shouldn't do this...I'm really too old for this kind of this thing. Oh well, it's too late now. I'm just going to do it._

After watching John start walking down the path they had been exploring yesterday, Shawn made his move. "Cannon ball!" Shawn yelled as he did a Swanton Bomb off the roof. When he landed, he sank into the snow and it got inside his coat and shirt. "Cold!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Cold not good! Cold not good!"

"Shawn!"

Shawn got to his feet as fast as he could and looked over at John, who was practically sprinting towards him. "I'm fine!" he said quickly. "Really I'm--"

"Have you gone completely insane?" John asked, not letting his lover finish speaking. Now that he could see that Shawn was in one piece, the scolding was going to begin. "Did you seriously just jump off the damn roof?"

"Uh huh," Shawn confirmed, nodding his head as he did so.

John almost looked taken aback by the honesty. "Why in the hell would you do anything like that?"

"Well see, Hunter and I were talking to Matt and Jay during the TLC pay per view and Matt and Jay were telling us about the time Adam, Jeff, Chris and the two of them all jumped out of their hotel window when it was snowing outside. And hearing that just made me want to try it out."

"So why didn't you just jump out the window?"

"Because the cabin windows aren't high enough silly."

John rubbed his eyes. "That's it. I'm almost starting to think that I need to come back out on the road just to protect you from the idiots that you work with."

Shawn grinned and gave John a quick kiss on the lips. "Nonsense. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Says the guy who just did a Jeff Hardy off the roof." John shook his head. "Come on, let's go back in and open the presents."

Shawn began to follow John into the house, but then he got another idea. Grinning mischievously, he picked up a handful of snow and tossed it at the back of John's head. The snowball hit its intended target perfectly, which caused Shawn to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh I know you did not just do that," John said as he turned around.

"But I did," Shawn said gleefully. "I so did it. Now what are you going to do about it?"

John glared at him for a very long minute. But then slowly but surely, that glare turned into a smirk. "I'm gonna do...THIS!" He picked up a snowball of his own and chucked it at Shawn. Shawn dodged it just in time though and the Heartbreak Kid took off running. "Get back here right now Michaels!" John ordered. "There is no escaping here!"

"Oh yes there is!" Shawn yelled back. He was a lot faster than John was so it wasn't hard to get a good lead on him. He ran about twenty feet away from the cabin and circled a few trees, sticking his tongue out and taunting John the entire time. "First one back inside gets to top today!" Shawn shouted, making a mad dash for the cabin.

That call spawned John to move his ass and he actually ran faster than he had ever run in years. But Shawn was still too fast for him. Shawn not only got into the cabin first, but he managed to get his coat and boots off by the time John got in and shut the door behind him. "That...was not... fair," John complained, stopping to pant for breath every couple of words. "You cheated."

Shawn smirked. "I didn't cheat. It's not my fault you aren't in ring shape anymore."

"I'm retired! I don't need to be in ring shape anymore!" He took his coat off and kicked his boots off. "I--"

Shawn cut him off with a kiss. John gave in instantly and kissed him back. The two of them stumbled over towards the bed, nearly tripping over their coats and boots in the process. "Maybe you didn't want to win," Shawn said as he laid John down and got on top of him. "Maybe you like it when I'm on top."

John's only response to that was to grab Shawn by the hair and pull him down for another fiery kiss. Their clothes started to fly off in every direction possible, soon leaving them completely and totally naked. Shawn immediately reached over the desk right by the bed and grabbed the lube that they had left there last night. In his eagerness, the bottle almost slipped out of his fingers and fell to the floor. "Fucking thing," he muttered.

"You got it?" John asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Shawn confirmed. He popped the lid up and spread the lube on three of his fingers. He then quickly put the lube back on the table and inserted one of his fingers into John's body. John gasped just a little bit and then sighed as Shawn began searching for his prostate. "I swear Shawn, if you tease me, you're going to get it later."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Shawn asked. He quickly added another finger and smirked as John's body jolted suddenly. _Looks like I found it._

"It's a promise," John said, his body arching up as Shawn probed his prostate again.

"Well then I can hardly wait," Shawn replied. He added a third finger and scissored them all apart, getting more and more turned on by the little moans John was trying to hold in. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock as fast as he could. "That good baby?" he asked. "You like that?"

"I fucking love that," John replied. "But I'll love it even more if you started moving a little bit faster."

That was all Shawn needed to hear. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, getting rewarded with his lover's loud cry of pleasure. He kissed John's lips again, this time kissing them so hard that they were sure to get swollen. As he moved inside John, he could feel John's hands moving up and down his back, pulling them as close as they possibly could get. For several minutes, all that could be heard were their loud moans and gasps of delight. "Shawn," John gasped, finally saying something that was actually coherent. "Oh God Shawn..."

Shawn reached down and began to stroke his lover in time with his thrusts. He wanted John to come first. "John," Shawn panted, his body slick with sweat. "John..."

John groaned loudly as he released all over Shawn's hand and stomach. The blissful look on John's face was enough to send Shawn over the edge as well. "John!" he moaned, milking his orgasm for all it was worth before pulling out and collapsing at John's side.

John chuckled as Shawn curled up next to him. "You know before today, I actually didn't like snow that much. But if it keeps leading to sex like that, I'm definitely changing my tune about it."

Shawn grinned. "So you want to go back out and play later?"

"Sure." John kissed the top of Shawn's head. "Merry Christmas baby."


End file.
